


卡姆斯基×康纳×马库斯

by annasho35207



Series: 非队狼其它CP [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207
Summary: 模控生命获胜，卡姆斯基重新掌权，暗黑垃圾文





	卡姆斯基×康纳×马库斯

马库斯光着上身只穿一条修身的黑色长裤，一动不动跪在地上。

不再有仿生人解放领袖坚定和热血，也没了高喊自由时澎湃的激情。只是直挺挺的跪在那儿，头垂着没有半点生机。和所有尚未启动的机器一样，杵在那的只是个死物。

“不会动的玩具一点儿意思都没有对吗？可爱的小猫咪。”卡姆斯基抬起枕在他腿上的黑发美人的头，描摹着他下巴美好的线条。

焦糖色的眼睛里闪着懵懂的光，额角边蓝色的圆圈闪烁了几下便恢复平静。他没有通过主人的话语得到什么指令，因为很明显，那并不是需要他响应的问句。他是个乖巧听话的仿生人，系统是这样为他设定的。同时，他也是只美丽温顺的宠物，由内至外都要满足主人的命令。今天，他是只黑色的小猫，有会动的仿真猫耳和插在后穴里带微电流的震动猫尾。

“哦康纳，当初让你去和那位警探接触真是个明智的选择。那位警探先生叫什么来着？哦对了，汉克，汉克·安德森。”在听到副队长名字的瞬间，康纳的指示灯由蓝突然变红，可眨眼的功夫便恢复了平静。卡姆斯基见了更加满意地笑了，像冰冷的毒蛇丈量好猎物随时准备一口吞下。“我只是给你的系统中植入异常的基因，到底他是用什么方法才将你调教得如此……温暖？无私高尚的道德还是包容理解的同理心？还是……”动手调了调康纳体内电流器的档位。“用他那条人类的阴茎操过你？让你这只淫荡的小猫离不开他，为了得到他的阴茎所以乖得只听他的话？”

身体里疯狂流窜的电流打乱了系统对生理硬件的控制机能，过多的错误代码涌入处理器，使系统瞬间面临巨大的运算压力。康纳伸出双手扶住卡姆斯基的腿，微张的唇像缺氧的人那样颤抖。无助的望着对仿生人来说如同造物主般拥有绝对权威的男人，眼里的水光带着祈求。

“比仿生人具有同理心难以控制，比人听话可以任意修改系统。虽然原版程序抹除得还不够干净，但是这样才更美。一具被困在完美躯壳中散发着人性之光的灵魂，挣不脱逃不掉。想到就让人兴奋，不枉费我从战争残骸里把你从那老家伙的尸体底下拖出来重启。”

斜靠在躺椅扶手上，深灰色的睡袍大敞开，身上一丝不挂。抓起康纳搭在自己腿上的手按在自己半勃的阴茎上，感受那比人类冰冷的手指包裹柱身时带来的刺激。脚趾拨弄着康纳被红色缎带系住个蝴蝶结的阴茎，就像人类受到欲望驱使那样，仿生阴茎也因代码的冲击高高昂起。

“小猫咪康纳去帮daddy照顾一下哥哥好吗？他看上去太死板了。”卡姆斯基给康纳下达了命令——重新启动马库斯。

马库斯睁开眼睛时，卡姆斯基都不禁赞叹起这具机体的美丽。一身结实的肌肉充分展现刚与柔的完美融合，既强壮又不会令人产生厌恶。噢瞧瞧那双眼睛，多么明亮的两颗宝石，一蓝一绿像波斯猫一样媚人。当他了解到自己的处境，不安漫上双眼，恐惧令他挣扎抗拒。

卡姆斯基站起来，走到马库斯的身前。他摸着康纳两只猫耳中间柔然的头发，俯身注视马库斯看上去永远隐忍仿佛有无数话语含在其中的眼睛。

“你可真美，从把你造出来的那天我就知道。我当时是多么不舍得才把你送走啊，那种应该就是嫉妒，很多年之后在康纳跟在那个警探屁股后面跑的时候我也有这种感觉。”卡姆斯基伸手捏住马库斯胸前的一颗乳头轻轻拉扯。

康纳静静的看着马库斯满脸不屈地盯着卡姆斯基，他还在被身体里的异常折腾得毫无应对之力。看上去，就像是康纳正软绵绵的贴着卡姆斯基的腿跪坐着，脸半埋在他的腿后迷茫地看着马库斯。

“我把你造得这么完美，特意配备了全套的仿生机能。我真没想到，卡尔居然从来没有用过你。”卡姆斯基用舌头舔过马库斯的眼睛，长长的睫毛刮过嘴唇痒到心里。“艺术家的浪漫和敏感让他错失了如此的尤物。不过，他真的没有想过把你压在身下，干你的小洞把你操得宕机吗？哦哦哦，我想起来了。他是个残废，哎，真可怜。”

听到卡姆斯基对卡尔毫不留情的轻视，马库斯愤怒地挣扎。他想叫骂想怒吼，但是几次冲击屏障失败后他发现，自己被系统剥夺了语言和行动的能力。

“哎，看来只能将你进行重置，就像康纳那样。真可惜，原本的你们是多么的可爱。操着仿生人领袖那会流水的屁眼，射到世界上最贵的仿生人的嘴里，想想就让人兴奋。但是没办法，最近真的很忙，踏平这个无聊的星球肃清人类是道繁琐的程序，我只能牺牲与你们共处的调教时间。真可惜……”说着，只见卡姆斯基的手在马库斯的胸口上点了几下，马库斯胸前的皮肤就变成了金属质感的陶瓷白色，紧接着由中央处理器后方探出一个巴掌大的操作板。这是卡姆斯基为每一台原型机设置的独立硬件，用以覆盖中央处理器中的原有算法。而操作权限，只掌握在卡姆斯基一个人的手中，连模控生命都不知道的硬件后门。

在上面敲敲点点了片刻，将一切复原。“加入daddy的狂欢吧，宝贝儿们！”

康纳手脚并用来到马库斯的身前，自然地用双手抱住马库斯的脖子。他需要马库斯的身体作为支撑，这样他才能更好的完成来自卡姆斯基的指令，让体内无从处理的疯狂得以修复。伸出粉红色的舌尖轻轻舔着马库斯的脸，像猫咪撒娇一样渴望对方予以回应。马库斯接住康纳的身子，用健壮的手臂紧紧拥住按向自己，让他翘起的可爱阴茎贴上自己的紧绷的牛仔裤。他捕捉到康纳调皮的舌头，含到嘴里，用牙齿和舌头与之追逐嬉戏。像两头小兽一样，逐渐玩得火起，伴随着紊乱的程序动作变得越来越激烈。

康纳扯掉马库斯的裤子，将马库斯尚未有反应的仿真阴茎含进嘴里。他不知道自己这样做对马库斯有没有用，但是他知道卡姆斯基很喜欢被这样做，他自己也喜欢当系统出现大量废弃代码堆积时借由这里处理干净。康纳仔细的舔着马库斯的阴茎，由下方沉甸甸的卵蛋一点点向上。他仰着脸，半闭着双眼，头上两只毛色漆黑油亮的猫耳向后背着，身后的猫尾巴使劲儿地甩来甩去。看起来，真的像一直贪吃的小猫得着了无比的美味在偷吃。

马库斯感到自己的身体里有两道不同的指令在互相冲击，造成的程序毁坏是致命的，行为反应皆失去控制。他变得疯狂，具有侵略性。他开始撞击康纳的嘴，将那里填得满满的，哪怕是顶到了康纳喉咙的深处也拒绝退出。好在仿生人不需要呼吸也没有喉咙反射，及时他粗大的龟头死死顶住腭垂也只是呜呜地抗议而不是像人类那样作呕。他左手托住康纳的后脑，右手在自己的胸膛上来回游移揉捏胸前柔软的乳头。他看着卡姆斯基拿起一杯红酒坐在躺椅上品尝，一边欣赏着他们俩的淫戏一边撸弄着自己尺寸惊人的阴茎。

马库斯眼睛里永远有着圣父一般圣洁悲悯的眼神，和康纳那种懵懂茫然的清澈不同。只是那种仿佛诉有千言的目光在这一刻是那么的妖媚勾人，闪烁的水光中仿佛每一句都是在低吟着淫荡的歌谣。他轻舔着自己的唇，看向卡姆斯基，用口型无声地对他说着：“来操我，daddy。”

马库斯终于舍得放开康纳被蹂躏得红肿可怜的嘴唇，上面布满了靡靡水色，艳丽是马库斯在自己混乱的词库中唯一能找到的形容。康纳直起身子，软软地缠上马库斯索吻，用自己被束缚的阴茎蹭着马库斯那勃起后比自己大了两号的阴茎。

康纳在马库斯的怀里显得更加瘦小，一黑一白两具肉体形成对比强烈的视觉冲击。卡姆斯基对这样的画面感到满意极了，这让他的阴茎变得更硬。他给两个仿生人丢过去一条极其粗长的高科技仿生双头龙玩具，他摇了摇手里的遥控器，说：“把这个塞到你们两个的屁眼里，daddy想看看我的宝贝们谁能先用自己的屁眼把对方操射。”

马库斯捡起地上软塌塌的玩意儿，拿起一头在康纳的胸膛上比划着，一下下戳着康纳颜色浅淡的乳头。康纳抓起马库斯的手，一边舔着假阴茎的冠状沟一边舔着马库斯的指缝。马库斯也凑上去，和康纳交换舌尖上的口水，一起将假阴茎舔得湿漉漉的。他们的胸挤压着双头龙的另一个硕大的龟头，来回搓蹭得乳头挺立发热，像四颗成熟得朱果只等卡姆斯基前来采吃。

康纳转身跪在柔软的地毯上，塌下腰，他扭过头诱惑地朝着马库斯扭摆起自己形状漂亮的屁股。马库斯将埋在康纳体内多时的猫尾抽出时，康纳因突然改变的电流走向而浪叫了起来。那处小洞因长时间维持一种状态形成了机体记忆，陡然的空虚也无法令它迅速闭合。顺着缓慢收拢的穴口不停流下大量透明的液体，将地毯打湿了很大一片。马库斯凑上去，伸出舌头安慰着那处饱受摧残的小穴。异常数据的反馈令康纳又羞又爽，他只能捂起自己的脸呻吟着，晃着屁股把自己往马库斯的嘴里送。

马库斯想立刻把自己的外生殖系统操进这个骚媚的小洞里，但是系统红色警告提示他这样做会令他的拥有者不快。无法自我突破的他只好拿起玩具的一头，代替自己的舌头塞进康纳的身体。接触到仿生人体内的数据模块，双头玩具便开始启动智能系统。软塌塌的硅胶体变得更加结实富有弹性，有了真正的阴茎那样硬挺有力的质感。他转过去，把另一头往自己的屁股里塞。

并不意外地，过分粗长的假阴茎进入的并不算顺利。但是卡姆斯基在对马库斯做以修改时，不光保留了他完备的性功能还在他作为性爱容器方面进行了升级。尽管不顺畅，却还是能够一点点将其吞入。

马库斯还在适应异物对机体挤压所产生的微电流，那种酥酥麻麻的感觉令他四肢发软。而康纳早在马库斯的动作下，因被牵动带来的奇异感变得更加主动想要追求这使他狂乱的感觉。雪白的屁股向后，他放松后穴艰难地吞下更多的同时也将剩下的部分推向马库斯。过程很艰难，但是异常的快乐让两人都没有哪方愿意放弃追逐。终于，两个形状姣好肉感十足的翘臀如磁铁般紧紧吸附在一起，打着圈地摇晃着磨蹭着，好让已经深入到两个机体内无法想象的深度的假阴茎得以畅快激烈的挺动。像是一黑一白两只天鹅在引颈高歌，两张嘴里吐出淫浪的叫声此起彼伏。沉醉在体内异状的快感中，处理器已然停止对其它机能的响应，不断对着压力来源释放异电流。

似乎看不够这一黑一白两股肉浪的淫荡翻滚，卡姆斯基开启了强电模式。只见两人像被翻上岸的鱼那样，打直腰背不住地颤抖。口中已然发不出任何淫叫声，只能长大着嘴发出一点点气音。

马库斯一只手向后紧紧掐住康纳一坨臀肉不放，力道大得直接显出了鲜红的痕迹。他快速的撸动起自己的阴茎，将快感更加放大。几道精液笔直地划空而出，喷射向远处干净的地板上。虽然释放过后出现了短暂的死机，但身体中依然强劲的电动阴茎还在不断的向马库斯的处理器输送着数量庞大的混乱代码。

康纳的阴茎被缚住，他没有接到可以将自己解放的指令，只好不停的摩擦却得不到宣泄。他看向卡姆斯基，无声的传递着渴求，焦糖色的眼睛里满是纯情的诱惑。

卡姆斯基挺着阴茎来到二人跟前，说：“舔它。”

马库斯和康纳，这两个世界上最完美的造物跪在卡姆斯基的身前，用脸磨蹭着他巨大的阴茎，带着美丽却飘渺的笑容对卡姆斯基说：“yes，daddy。”


End file.
